


heart eyes emoji

by jackzirnmermann (carohdanvers)



Series: jack "heart eyes" zimmermann [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carohdanvers/pseuds/jackzirnmermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry,” Jack says, flushing. He holds up his phone and adds, apologetically, “My phone’s battery died. I got side-tracked.”<br/><i> I need to charge it so I can text my maybe-boyfriend</i>, he doesn’t say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart eyes emoji

Jack's in a hotel room rummaging for his phone charger when a photograph falls out of his suitcase. He crouches down to scoop the photo off the floor, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

It's of Bitty. (Of course it is. Bitty is all Jack can think about these days, so it's not surprising that he’s featured in the majority of the pictures in Jack’s Samwell-era photo album.) The lighting in this particular photo is just right; it illuminates Bitty’s blond hair from behind, creating the impression that he’s wearing a halo. Bitty’s beaming up at the camera, eyes bright, a light blush on his cheeks. Jack wonders how he didn’t notice sooner the way that Bitty looks at him like he put the stars in the sky. _How did I get so lucky?_ he thinks, overwhelmed.

_ Knock, knock.  _

Jack startles. “Yes?” he calls to whoever is outside the door. 

He slides the photo of Bitty into his pocket as the door opens. Georgia is standing in the hallway, looking as beautiful and self-assured as she always does. “Ready to go to dinner?” she asks, smiling. “You’re running a couple minutes late.”

“Sorry,” Jack says, flushing. He holds up his phone and adds, apologetically, “My phone’s battery died. I got side-tracked.”

_ I need to charge it so I can text my maybe-boyfriend _ , he doesn’t say.

George sends him a curious look. She knows there’s something he’s not telling her, but she doesn’t want to ask any questions. Jack’s grateful for that. He's not sure yet what his answers would be.  


“Let’s go, Zimmermann,” she says. “Your parents are waiting.”

They leave Jack’s phone charging in the hotel room.

  


  


  


**Warning: Low Battery**

**  
**

[1 Unread Message]  


****  


**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Jack/Bitty fic (or even a Check Please fic), so I'm sorry if anything seems out of character!


End file.
